


I Want To Be More

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Thorki Collection [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Honesty, Jotun Loki, M/M, Magic Lube, Missionary, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spoilers, Thor Ragnarok SPOILERS, Wall Sex, blowjob, fake siblings incest, superpowered sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: THOR RAGNAROK SPOILERS:When Loki comes to visit Thor after everything's been done, a hug leads to something more intimate.





	I Want To Be More

**Author's Note:**

> I hear the movie isn't even out in the States yet so I'm hoping this scene hasn't been done a million times yet.

“It suits you.”

 

Loki’s voice didn’t surprise him, he had come to expect these appearances from his brother. So he calmly continued to pour his drink, took the glass in one hand, the stopper of the bottle in the other. There in front of him, Loki stood, smiling the ever present smile. Whether he was cocky, Thor couldn’t quite tell. It did not matter.

 

“Your help was invaluable to us…,” he trailed off, threw the stopper in the air and caught it again. “If you were here I might even hug you.”

 

When he threw the stopper he expected the noise of metal on metal once it went through his brother’s illusion. Instead, Loki caught it. He was here, and something in Thor broke loose. The glass fell to the floor, the distance between them was gone and Loki was in his arms, stiff at first, then relaxing against his body. He hadn’t felt the warmth of his brother’s body against him in years, longer than he thought he could live without. They used to be so close, these hugs used to be so frequent.

 

Now he held onto him tightly, afraid this might be an illusion after all. Afraid Loki might leave again. After everything that happened, how different their paths had become, something had always stayed the same. They were brothers. And now Loki was responsible for their people being safe. Without him it might not have happened, without him Asgard might have been lost.

 

Maybe their paths could converge again. That thought had been deep inside him for a long time and today, today he had faith that it wasn’t just a foolish hope anymore. It could become truth.

 

“Brother, have you become sentimental?,” Loki asked, the crack in his voice betraying him.

 

“What with the destruction of our home, and the near death of our people… Perhaps I have.” He pulled away a little, cupping Loki’s cheeks in his hands. His face was somewhat fuzzy as tears formed in his eyes. “You were by my side today, when I sat on that throne. I want you to be there, I want you- Please don’t leave again.”

 

“Thor, I-”

 

“I don’t expect you to stop being you, hell, I’m counting on you fucking me over but it keeps me on my toes,” he had to chuckle, his brother had always been that way. “But in the grand scheme of things, no more games, no more rivalry. I want you by my side, I need you to help me rule.”

 

A pause. Thor had actually managed to make Loki pause. He suppressed the smile that came with that thought.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“This is no time for jokes,” Thor replied. “I mean every word. I need you.”

 

His thumb brushed over Loki’s cheek, and for a split second Thor thought that he leaned into the touch. His mind was blank when his hand wandered lower, fingers brushing the corner of his mouth, then his lips, finally coming to rest on his throat. Loki swallowed and Thor watched every movement.

 

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you’re lusting after me,” Loki said, a smile curling on his lips. “The way you’re staring at me. Brother.”

 

“Maybe you don’t know better,” Thor mumbled, just before leaning in.

 

He couldn’t understand how he had gone centuries without kissing his brother, without feeling those soft lips on his own, open mouths deepening their kiss quickly. There was a sheer need in their kiss and in the heat of it, a need that made his hands slide down Loki’s back, cupping his ass before sliding even lower to lift him up. Slender legs wrapped around his waist, curious hands wandered up his back, coming to play with the hair at the back of his neck. As Thor stumbled back towards his bed, the two never broke their kiss.

 

Only when they needed breath did they pull away, Thor felt the heat of Loki’s against his lips, his dark pupils blown wide with lust. He was gorgeous. Slender, pale, beautiful. He had always thought so, from shy thoughts during their youth, to hidden pleasures when he was older, thinking of the form of his brother when pleasuring himself. He might have regretted not doing this sooner, would it not feel like they had needed this time to get here.

 

“I used to be so ashamed of these feelings, these… urges,” Thor whispered, one eye meeting Loki’s. “But then we are not really related, are we?”

 

“I am still your brother,” Loki replied.

 

He paused. All those years growing up together… Loki was right. Shared blood or not, they were brothers, for better or for worse. It’s what had kept them together, even after what Loki had done. He felt himself pulling away, but Loki’s hands kept his head in place.

 

“And don’t you dare pull away from me now.”

 

Thor had to chuckle, there he was again, his brother who never gave in. Not even in this. He wondered whether Loki too had been waiting for this, whether he had imagined this late at night when he was alone.

 

“I will not. I have waited too long for this,” Thor admitted.

 

A smile tugged at the corner of Loki’s mouth, and he shifted his weight forward, making him fall back onto his bed. Laughing together, his brother shifted so he was straddling him.

 

“You’ve waited for this, have you now?,” Loki asked, though he got the sense he didn’t need an answer. Graceful hands caressed his chest, fast fingers undoing the straps that held his armour together. “Tell me, brother. Have you imagined this? Thought of me naked underneath you, submitting to you, giving you everything you ever wanted? Did you touch yourself thinking of fucking me?”

 

“Yes. Yes, and ah-,” he gasped when Loki leaned down to nip at the first bit of exposed flesh underneath his armour. His brother’s long hair tickled him. “And yes. I have. I never told anyone, but I have. Many times, although I imagine you would not submit.”

 

“You’d be surprised,” Loki said calmly, something in his expression Thor couldn’t quite place.

 

But then he was distracted when his brother further undressed him, tossing aside the heavy armour, doing the same with his own. This was not the first time Thor had seen him shirtless, or even naked, but it had been a long time. His brother was still much thinner than he was, never able to build up as much muscle as he had, although he was still toned. Thor had always thought he was the more beautiful out of the two of them, though others had not thought the same way. Fools, all of them.

 

Loki was graceful and slender, and when Thor’s hands caressed him, coming to rest on his waist the seemed to almost encompass him. If he wanted to, he could easily lift him and turn them around, but he was in no hurry to do this. He did not know how Loki wanted this, and he didn’t want to scare him away either. Thor was absolutely committed to this. To him. Hadn’t he always been?

 

“The mighty Thor… at my mercy,” Loki said quietly, one finger trailing along his throat, so exposed to him.

 

“That I am.”

 

Their eyes met again, and finally Thor understood what he saw in them. Loki was letting himself be vulnerable. All those carefully built walls he had surrounded himself with were slowly coming down.

 

“C’mere,” Thor beckoned him closer, his fingers finding Loki’s hair when he sat up to kiss him, gently curling in it to hold it back.

 

Their kiss was slow, almost lazy in the way they explored each other, quickly finding a rhythm. Loki’s tongue wasn’t just talented when he spoke. He threatened to overwhelm Thor’s senses, but there was no reason to resist. Loki washed over him, his smell, the weight of his body on top of him, the softness of his hair between his fingers. Everything had led to this, Thor was sure of it.

 

When Loki pulled away, the familiar grin was back. He rocked his hips against Thor’s, made him realise he was already hard and groan at the sudden friction.

 

“Is that enough to get you going?,” Loki asked. “It’s worrying, this way you might not last long.”

 

“I promise I’ll last long enough to make you see glimpses of Valhalla,” he replied, sitting up to pull him into another kiss.

 

“Such- Such grand promises,” Loki gasped against his lips, pulling away to speak only to press them against Thor’s once more. “I wish to see you fulfill them too.”

 

“I will, I-” Thor stopped for a moment, peppering kisses along Loki’s jaw, his hands caressing his brother’s graceful back. “Will you… show me?”

 

“Show you what? My naked form? If you don’t know that it’s part of this, I’m not sure I wish to continue this with you.”

 

“No, silly…,” Thor chuckled, brushing a streak of stubborn hair out of his brother’s face. “Your true form.”

 

“My true-?” Loki flinched away form him as if struck, standing up quickly, only stopping when Thor reached to grasp his wrist. “This is my true form.”

 

A little reluctantly, Loki let himself be turned around again after Thor had sat up on the edge of his bed. He pressed a kiss to his belly, heard his brother sigh above him, one hand on his head. Another kiss, further down, a finger hooking into the hem of his pants to push them down and kiss the sensitive skin there. Slowly, giving Loki time to stop him, Thor started to undo them, peppering kisses between words.

 

“You know what I speak of,” he whispered, finally looking up. “We have not discussed it. Not really. I wish to see. All of you.”

 

When he spoke those words he pushed down his brother’s pants, revealing truly all of him. Despite his teasing before, Loki was just as hard as he was, sighing again when Thor resumed his trail of kisses.

 

“I curse the oaf that cut off your hair,” he complained quietly when his fingers found nothing to hold on to.

 

“It will grow back,” Thor assured him, giving a teasing lick along Loki’s length.

 

He finished off with a gentle kiss to the tip, then pulled his brother back onto the bed, finally getting rid of his pants altogether. Tilting his head, he pressed more kisses to the inside of his thigh, making his brother yelp in surprise when he nicked the sensitive skin there.

 

“Too much, brother?,” he asked, but Loki shook his head.

 

“It’s… fine,” he admitted.

 

“I wish to do more than ‘fine’,” Thor said, crawling up and settling between his brother’s legs, able to kiss him once more. “This is important. This… Us. It’s important. That’s why I want to see.”

 

Loki was frowning again when he mentioned it, no kisses to his brow or the knuckles of his hand could make it go away. But he was thinking about it, Thor could tell.

 

“I have grown up like this Thor, I don’t know- I don’t even know what my true form is,” he admitted, more honest than he had heard him in centuries.

 

“Then shall we find out?,” he asked with a reassuring smile. “We can see. Together. And I will be here for you.”

 

“You’re a fool,” Loki said, but still, he closed his eyes, and Thor watched.

 

He had seen Jotun before, plenty of them, fought and killed them but Loki did not change in size like the ones he had seen - they had seen, together. He remained this way, slender and graceful, his skin turning a shade of blue that felt light and fresh, like a forget me not by a still lake in winter, covered in frost and glistening in the early morning sun.

 

There were no markings on him, like Thor had seen on others, perhaps they were something created by the Jotun in rituals during their growth. But Loki had never seen his people, and so his skin was different, and yet similar to his own. His hair seemed to grow, longer and smoother than it had been before, reminding Thor of Hela’s beauty that had been terrifying as well, but not Loki. Loki, before and after his change, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

 

When he opened his eyes, their white had been replaced by gold, making the green of his irises stand out even more. They searched out Thor’s, afraid of his reaction. But not even the elegant horns curling by the side of his head could make him think of his brother as anything but beautiful.

 

“You look lovely,” he said softly, kissing his lips once more. They felt somewhat colder, but he did not mind. “Stunning, really.”

 

“Stunning does not mean lovely…”

 

“Yes it does. You look so lovely I could stare at you all day.”

 

“You, I-,” he broke off mid sentence, and suddenly, started to laugh. Thor did not know why, but the sight was too lovely to question. He had to smile, couldn’t help himself, he hadn’t seen Loki laugh this way in so long, eyes closed, fingers pressed to his lips. “Do these lines really work on those you try to seduce?”

 

“They do, hm…,” he trailed off, rubbing his chin in thought. “Perhaps it was the hair. Does it not work anymore without the hair? I’m sensing a slight panic rising within me.”

 

“You fool”, Loki whispered, cupping his cheeks and pulling him closer. “They still work.”

 

“Thank goodness,” he whispered, smiling just like his brother before they kissed again.

 

He felt those slender legs wrap around him, felt curious hands exploring his back and wandering lower, finally cupping his ass. Loki could be playful too, Thor shouldn’t have been surprised when his teeth, tugged on his lower lip, nipping and teasing what he could reach as he rolled his hips against him.

 

“Take them off.” It sounded like a command, one that Thor was more than happy to obey.

 

He stood quickly, but slowed down his movements when he noticed Loki’s gaze on him. There was a slight smile curling on his lips, a finger caught between teeth as he watched him with lust in his eyes. Thor wondered if he had looked at him this way before, and he had been too dense to notice. Either way, he was willing to give him a show, turning to face him as he slowly undid the bindings that held his pants together.

 

“My, it seems not every story I heard has been an exaggeration,” Loki raised an eyebrow as his smile widened. Hard, Thor was even more impressive. “Get over here.”

 

Naked now, Thor followed his command once more. It seemed Loki liked giving him orders, but if that helped set him at ease in this form he hadn’t shared with anyone else, Thor would gladly comply.

 

Settling down on the bed, his hand gently brushed up Loki’s inner thigh, pushing his legs apart where they had locked up again. Loki - everything about him - was pretty, and he leaned in to kiss the trail his hand had taken, coming to worship his cock. Soft sighs turned into even softer moans as Thor licked along his length, parting his lips to take him in. It had been a while, but this wasn’t a skill one forgot.

 

Loki was thick and somewhat cold in his mouth, and he reached around his brother’s legs to keep him in place. Just as he had thought, Loki’s hips threatened to snap up and thrust into him, but Thor was still getting used to it once more so he kept him still. Inch by inch he worked his way down, bobbing his head to take more and more of him in, until his nose pressed against soft skin, completely hairless.

 

He stayed like this for a while, concentrating on his breathing. Loki’s fingers raked over his head, trying to find purchase but being unable to do so settled for the sheets underneath him. Soft moans made way to curses, drifting down to Thor’s ears. He pulled off to grin at him.

 

“Who knew your lips were capable of such noises, instead of clever lines,” he said, laughing when Loki pushed his head to the side. He nipped the soft skin of his thigh in a playful way, but finished off with a kiss.

 

“Keep doing that and I might consider not throwing you out the window.”

 

“Oh I will, but perhaps your clever magic can help me,” he replied, very carefully pressing his finger against Loki’s hole. He didn’t flinch, but bit on his lower lip.

 

“You think I use my magic for such base things?” Loki raised an eyebrow, but Thor just kept grinning at him until finally, he sighed. “Give me your hand.”

 

Still grinning, and curious, Thor reached out to him, and Loki covered his hand with his own. If he had magic himself, there was no way he wouldn’t use it to make things easier for himself, hel, even just to play with himself. Loki may be proud, but he wasn’t above doing this.

 

His hand felt warmer for a moment, as a soft green glow emitted from his brother’s hand and when he pulled away Thor’s fingers were glistening with something akin to the oil he had used back home.

 

“Thank you, brother,” he said, kissing his belly and reaching for his cock with one hand, the other gently circling his hole.

 

If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was to make his partner trust him, to make them feel comfortable with him. There was nothing he would do against their will, and Thor now resumed going down on his brother, giving him pleasure to relax him, while his finger gently pushed inside. There he was just as warm as anyone, letting him in with surprising ease. Maybe Loki was already relaxing in his presence, maybe the trust they had shared once so long ago wasn’t completely broken. Maybe it was just the fact that he was going down on him as he did this, humming contentedly while doing so.

 

Loki’s soft moans became stronger and louder the longer he went down on him, taking him in all the way, feeling the head of his cock at the back of his throat. Another finger stretched his brother wider, but to be able to concentrate on it he had to pull away. Looking up, he saw Loki’s flushed cheeks, a shade of beautiful purple he hadn’t seen on his brother before.

 

“Why did you stop?,” Loki asked with a sigh, lifting his head to look down at him.

 

“Because I want this to last. Weren’t you the one complaining?”

 

“Shut up, Thor.”

 

As Loki reached for him he moved up already, meeting his lips halfway. Their kisses became more urgent, more passionate as Thor lined himself up with his entrance, teasing just the tip of it against his glistening hole.

 

“Are you using that spell inside you?,” he asked, looking down for a moment before his vision was forced to look at Loki’s face again.

 

That beautiful face. The lips red and puffy from kissing. The sheer need in those otherworldly eyes. Thor was struck into silence for a moment.

 

“I told you to shut up.”

 

“Fine, brother. I’ll worship you without words.”

 

“Worship- What are you-,” Loki was interrupted by another kiss that he tried to return clumsily, instead moaning against Thor’s lips when he pushed inside him slowly.

 

Loki was slick and warm around him, similar but still different from any woman he had been with. Below him, his brother had closed his eyes, and his fingers were now digging into Thor’s broad shoulders, finally finding purchase on him. He didn’t mind if he left bruises, didn’t mind the pain Loki’s fingernails caused on his back when he thrust into him, they would be marks of pleasure.

 

Per his request, he did not speak, but caressed his cheek to coax him to open his eyes, smiled at him when he did so. Streaks of silky black hair tempted him to play with them, pulling them to his nose to inhale, stilling inside his brother. Once more he was reminded of the stillness of a lake, of a beautiful flower in winter, though he couldn’t exactly tell why. Somehow, whatever Loki’s scent was, instilled a sense of peace in him, now that they were finally one.

 

Loki watched him, as open and vulnerable as Thor had ever seen him. On his back, he felt his hands slider lower, to squeeze his ass and encourage him to keep going. No words were necessary here, and Thor thrust into his brother sharply, making him cry out and throw his head back. Grinning, he kept going just like this, carefully watching his brother for any sign of discomfort. But he was relaxed and yet tight around him, tightening even more and now it was Loki’s turn to grin up at him when he couldn’t hold back his moans.

 

Even during this, their playful rivalry urged them on.

 

“That ah- the best- ah you can do? God of Thunder,” Loki teased him, moaning in between words every time Thor found that sweet spot deep inside him.

 

Thor had promised not to speak, and so he just grinned, mirroring his brother as the blue energy crackled over his skin. Starting at his fingers, it ran over his arms, focused in his eye and with this vision Loki seemed to be surrounded by light, ethereal and otherworldly. Beautiful.

 

Once the lightning had covered Thor’s entire body, it jumped over to Loki who flinched at first but moaned when it did not hurt, but instead covered him gently, teasing and amplifying. Nothing Thor could do could ever seriously harm his brother. He had known this years ago when Loki had betrayed him, and it was still true now.

 

Laughter bubbled from Loki’s chest, and he joined in it until they were kissing again, unable to stay apart for too long.

 

The energy running through him was almost addictive, he felt strong and free when it coursed through him, and in one swift motion he lifted Loki up. Still in him, he stood, pressing him against the wall.

 

“That’s more like it,” Loki chuckled, laughter that soon turned back into cries of pleasure as Thor kept fucking into him, hard and fast the way they both needed it now.

 

By his side, the glasses on the tray broke when his lightning coursed through them, but neither cared, nor even felt the slight twinges of pain that came with glass in their skin. Now they were both just chasing their peak almost desperately. Loki’s fingernails left bloody marks on his back, Thor’s hands would leave bruises on his brother’s thighs, both signs that they now belonged to each other.

 

Lighting crashed through the entire room, shattered the lights and coursed through Loki’s body when Thor came, not closing his eyes, not stopping his thrusts. Instead his eye was fixed on Loki, watching him come, watching that lovely face completely relaxed and mirroring his own pleasure. Loki’s drawn out moan must have been the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed.

 

A bit more gently he now carried his brother back to the bed, softly illuminated by the emergency lights replacing those he had broken. He would fix it soon enough, now he had other things on his mind.

 

Just one thing.

 

Loki.

 

With his eyes closed he seemed to concentrate, and the blue of his skin flickered. He took Loki’s hand.

 

“Don’t,” he said softly.

 

The flickering stopped, and Loki opened his eyes again.

 

“I won’t stay like this forever,” he said.

 

“No, but for a little while?”

 

“If it means that much to you…” Loki gasped when he pulled out of him, come dripping from his hole to the sheets. He rolled onto his side.

 

For a moment nothing was spoken between them, but Thor reached out to caress Loki’s arm, once more play with the streaks of hair that found their way between his fingers.

 

“Your deplorable fantasies from your youth are finally sated. You had me. What now?,” Loki asked.

 

“Don’t use that word,” Thor scolded him. “There was nothing deplorable about this. We made love.”

 

“Made… love?,” Loki frowned but then had to smile too. “Goodness you are more sappy than I could have imagined.”

 

“Maybe, but it works for me.” He winked at his brother, reaching out to brush a thumb over his lips. “I love you, brother.”

 

“Is that so?” He paused. “Did you love me when I betrayed you? When I tried to kill you?”

 

Thor didn’t need to hesitate.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did you love me when you found out I was never your true brother?” Loki’s lip was trembling with the effort to stay calm, but he had let himself be vulnerable and it was difficult to return to the mask of the trickster.

 

“You said it yourself. You are my brother. And I loved you then, as I love you now.”

 

Loki looked down, trembling as he tried to remain calm. Only slowly did his hand reach out to grasp Thor’s arm, holding onto him for support. Still looking down, he spoke.

 

“What you said on the bridge. I want…,” he took a deep breath. “I want to be _more_. I want-”

 

His voice broke, but it was all Thor had needed to hear. He reached out to cup his brother’s cheek and pulled him in for another kiss. Desperate this time, not playful or passionate. He needed Loki to understand that what he was about to say, he meant it.

 

He knew now. What they both needed.

 

“You can be more, and you will be more. By my side- By-,” he stopped, unsure how to ask this.

 

“I am by your side, brother.”

 

“I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours. I believe that- That we had to go through everything to reach this place, together,” he said.

 

“What are you saying?,” Loki asked, frowning.

 

“Be my groom… Be my consort. By my side.”

 

“What?” Loki sat up, and he did the same. His eyes were wide, staring at him.

 

“Well… Marry me.”

 

Thor couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face, while Loki, in shock, returned to his old self.

 

“ _What_?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is a big puppy who loves too much. Fun to come back to a pairing that I loved years ago but was too shy to write fic for. So this was my first one. Check out my [tumblr](http://valkyrieshepard.tumblr.com) to support me and get updated.  
> Sequel? Maybe. Infinity War will probably mess up everything I come up with but it could be fun!


End file.
